Kirby (species)
Kirbies (also known as Popopos, Puffballs and/or Puffs) are sentient globular creatures that are known to appear across vast areas of space. They are Kirby's species, the main protagonist of the Kirby Games. Appearance Kirbies all share similar almost identical appearances, they have a spherical body usually about 8 inches tall. Kirbies have small arms and no legs with no distinguishable fingers but have toes. Most Kirbies wear shoes of some form as well. In addition Kirbies have large oval-shaped eyes that are commonly black with colour near the bottom, most Kirbies have Blue Eyes. Finally Kirbies have small mouths that can expand in size greatly when inhaling allowing them to suck up enemies much larger than them. Abiliteis Kiribies are known to have various abilities although they seem to share three universal abilities; Inhaling, Copy Abilities & Floating. Kirbies can inhale enemies not only as large as they are but also relatively larger than themselves. Inhaling allows Kirbies to swiftly deal with their enemies destroying them through crushing the enemy inside their body or spitting them back out as stars as projectiles. A Magical fruit known as the Miracle Fruit enhances this ability to a point known as Hypernova. When a Kirby is in a Hypernova state their inhale is so powerful it can inhale large enemies without any trouble and is also able to inhale light itself as evidenced by Kirby inhaling Queen Sectonia's Dreamstalk Laser. The second ability Kirbies seem to all possess is Copying Abilities, this trait allows Kirbies to use their enemies attacks as their own such as a Hothead's fiery breath or a Blad Knight's sword skills. Sometimes enemies of the Kirbies will give Kirby the same ability indicating that Kirby taps into a similar power for both. In addition Kirby can also grab certain items and this can be considered a special Copy Ability as Kirby does not have a direct link to the item like a normal copy ability but instead is using it manually with their combat knowledge. Some Copy Abilities have extra effects outside of exploration, puzzles and combat. Certain enemies have been known to give Kirbies a Bubble Ability allowing said Kirby to store Bubbled objects inside itself for later use. Another instance of special abilities are the Super Abilities, given by powerful enemies these abilities give Kirbies incredible powers such as Giant Swords, Draconic Fires, Massive Snowballs, Colossal Hammers & Destructive Balls of Magic. The last common ability among Kirbies is the Floating Ability. All Kirbies appear to have extremely light bodies as once filled with air they can somehow float in the air for extended periods of time. Although not the most graceful or fast fliers this can allow Kirbies to go where some cannot as well as protecting them from dangers below. Notable Kirbies Kirby The main protagonist of the Kirby Games, Kirby is a friendly and curious individual who likes helping his friends out and anyone in need although being the bottomless pit that he is can lead to him slipping up over food. Kirby is quite young for a Popopo and as such seems to lack much of an ability to speak bar some basic yelling and the word "hi". Kirby is an accomplished user of the Copy Ability, surprisingly skilled and quick to master its techniques, as Kirby gains more experience his Copy Abilties become more elaborate and powerful allowing him to dispatch enemies with ease as they too become more challenging. Keeby Another one of the Kirbies, Keeby is a Yellow Popopo who appeared early on to help Kirby, since then he has only appeared as an additional playable character in Kirby games with multiplayer although is almost always Player 2 indicating his importance over other Popopos. Keeby appears to have a similar personality to Kirby although is possibly more shy and/or cautious as he doesn't go on adventures as often. Prince Fluff Possibly a member of the Popopo species, Prince Fluff is a Yarn individual who looks very similar to Kirby. He is blue with a Golden crown and orange shoes and has thick eyebrows. He has only appeared in Yarn Form so it is unknown whether his true form is Popopo or not. Meta Knight & Galacta Knight Debatable on whether they are actually Kiribies or not, Meta Knight and Galacta Knight (assumed) have extremely similar appearances to Kirbies. They have identical features and are of the same size as Kirby. The main contrast between the two Knights and the Kirbies are their wings, it is unknown if this is due to the maturity of Meta Knight and Galacta Knight who are implied to be much older than Kirby or whether it is because they are of a different species. The same applies for Meta Knight's Mirror World equivalent Dark Meta Knight. Gallery Kirby SSBU.png|Kirby KeebySSBUltimate.png|Keeby ShadowKirbyKTT.png|Shadow Kirby (cloned) Prince Fluff SSB.png|Prince Fluff (possibly) MetaKnight SSBUltimate.png|Meta Knight (possibly) DbGC-aXW4AAPmcU.png|Galacta Knight (possibly) Dark Meta Knight KSA.png|Dark Meta Knight (cloned/possibly) KSAMorphoKnight.png|Morpho Knight (possibly) Fanon Kirbies There are a large array of Fanon Kirbies, Fanon Kirbies can vary in whether they are true Popopos, questionable Popopos like Meta Knight, hybrids or otherwise. (Feel free to add your own Kirbies) Nox.png|Nox Blacklight Wylde.png|Blacklight White (AoW).png|White Ludro (2).png|Ludro LeonLuke.jpg|Leo Waluigi Popopo.png|Walukirby Transparent (1).png|GreenKiss DarkKirby.png|Dark Kirby Shadow Kirby 003.JPG|Dark Shadow Kirby Wheelzen NSMB Style.png|Wheelzen Dike.png|Dike Firebrush.png|Firebrush Ybeek.png|Ybeek Ybrikobammalf.png|Ybrikobammalf Epins.png|Epins Grape.png|Grape Indi3.png|Indi LuzFF.png|Luz RPPP.jpg|Meno Sickly.png|Sickly BlueKirbySlickStar.jpg|Snipe Kyu 2d.png|Kyu|link=Legend of Kyu This this my Pal!.PNG|Bluey Chillter.C.small.png|Chillter Zero Kirby.png|Zero Kirby (1/3 Kirby, 1/3 Sorceress, 1/3 Dark Matter) Zero Knight.png|Zero Knight (1/2 Popopo (Presumed), 1/2 Dark Matter) export (6).png|Chef Kirby Orbitt.png|Orbitt (1/2 Dark Matter, 1/2 Kirby) Omoho.png|Confused and Scared Run Nabi 3D Render 2.png|Nabi Category:Species Category:Kirby (series) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby Characters